


Dear Diary

by IsaacInfelicitous



Series: Dear Diary [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacInfelicitous/pseuds/IsaacInfelicitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac develops a crush on his mother that escalates after he discovers she may have the same feelings. It all began when he discovered that he enjoyed taking nudes of himself after hearing some rumors at school. He keeps a diary on his feelings. These are his entries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diary Entry 001

**Author's Note:**

> Please understand this is a purely fictional series of diary entries. They are not real. They in no way reflect the relationship Isaac and his mother have, which I am sure is completely normal and healthy.

Diary entry 001 03/05/15 8:45AM

I have been having so many messed up thoughts in my head recently and I felt it time to write them down. Things are happening to me lately and I’ve almost no idea how it started. I am almost ashamed to admit it but for the last week I’ve been taking pictures of myself. Nude. I can’t believe I’m even writing about this but I just want to get it out. It started when a rumor got back to me that some girls at my school were imagining me taking nudes with my phone and sending them to people. I thought it was rubbish at first but then I got curious and so for the last week that’s exactly what I’ve been doing…except I have not sent these to anyone. I’d literally die of embarrassment just thinking about someone seeing these. Yet at the same time I can’t deny the thrill I get doing it, and then going back to look through the pictures. Clearly there is something wrong with me. Right? This, I shouldn’t be doing this. In fact, I’m going to stop. I’m going to delete these pictures right now. I think writing it about it now has helped me. Perhaps I won’t feel the need to keep this stupid diary after all. 

-IHW


	2. Diary Entry 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing diary entries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please understand this is a purely fictional series of diary entries. They are not real. They in no way reflect the relationship Isaac and his mother have, which I am sure is completely normal and healthy.

Diary entry 002 03/08/2015 9:21AM

It’s been a few days since I last wrote anything in here…I guess I still feel the need to keep this. I know that I told myself I wasn’t going to do this anymore. I was going to delete these pictures…but when the time came I couldn’t do it. My finger was hovering over the delete button and I just couldn’t do it. There are still whispers going around, girls are still talking about me and if they only knew. I wonder what they’d really think if they ever saw one of these pictures. The thought of it makes me so anxious. I’m still really unsure of what I am doing…why am I even doing this?

-IHW


	3. Diary Entry 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing diary entries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please understand this is a purely fictional series of diary entries. They are not real. They in no way reflect the relationship Isaac and his mother have, which I am sure is completely normal and healthy.

Diary entry 003 03/11/2015 8:40AM

Things have gotten out of control. I knew I should have stopped taking these pictures of my self last week when I swore I would. I have a folder on my computer that I’ve been keeping them in. There are so many now. That’s not the worst part either. This morning as I was in the bathroom, I was doing it again. After my shower. I wanted some with my body still wet and dripping, since I hadn’t taken any like that yet. I also hadn’t taken any where I was aroused so I was working on that when my mom opened the door! She cried out and just stood there for a moment with her mouth open. I just stood there with my cock in my hand and I froze. After what seemed like an eternity I finally whined at her to leave. She looked horrified and I feel awful about it. Needless to say I didn’t finish what I was doing…. but I will. I can’t explain the rush I got when my mother was looking at me. This is complete rubbish but I can’t deny how my body reacted to it. I just don’t know if i have the courage to go face her right now. This is really messed up. I need help. 

-IHW


	4. Diary Entry 004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing diary entries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please understand this is a purely fictional series of diary entries. They are not real. They in no way reflect the relationship Isaac and his mother have, which I am sure is completely normal and healthy.

Diary entry 004 03/14/15 7:16PM

I could not face my mom after what happened in the bathroom a few days ago. It’s been awkward around the house too. I keep thinking about the way she looked at me. I keep thinking about the way it felt to have her eyes on me. Every time I think about it I get hard. I should not be feeling this way. This is wrong. This evening before bed I went to her room, while she was still busy with things. I went to her dresser and looked through her drawers. I’ve never done this before. I don’t go into my parents room for anything, so what drew me in there I can’t tell. I just wanted to be where she’d been I suppose. I found the drawer that had all her underwear in it. Before I knew it I had a pair of her panties in my hands and I found myself back in my room and here I am writing this out. What is wrong with me? 

-IHW


	5. Diary Entry 005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing diary entries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please understand this is a purely fictional series of diary entries. They are not real. They in no way reflect the relationship Isaac and his mother have, which I am sure is completely normal and healthy.

Diary entry 005 03/15/15 7:33AM

Shit. This morning something happened and I know I shouldn’t have done it but I guess I was testing the waters. My mom always knocks and wakes me up in the mornings…but today I woke up so hard and I knew it was right around the time she comes to wake me up. I threw my blankets off just enough that you could clearly see it. I heard her outside my door, so I put one arm over my face and the other on my stomach and pretended to be asleep. She knocked, like she normally does but when I didn’t answer I knew she’d open the door. She did and I heard her say my name but it caught in her throat and she couldn’t finish it. I just lay there trying to breathe evenly and just listen to her. I think I heard her whisper something like “sweet Jesus”, or something along those lines. She stood there forever. Finally I acted like I was waking up and she cleared her throat rather loudly and quite fake, I could tell. I opened my eyes and looked at her and she was flushed and then I looked down and I feigned embarrassment, and whined at her to leave. Which she did, quickly. But not before she glanced at my desk and saw her panties there. I heard her gasp but she didn’t stop, quickly exiting my room and shutting the door. My heart was beating so fast and I had to just sit there for a moment taking in what I just did and trying to gauge her reaction. I keep telling myself this is wrong, but why does it feel right? 

-IHW


	6. Diary Entry 006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing diary entries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please understand this is a purely fictional series of diary entries. They are not real. They in no way reflect the relationship Isaac and his mother have, which I am sure is completely normal and healthy.

Diary entry 006 03/17/2015 7:58AM

Today something new happened. I am not entirely sure but I think my mom has started taking pictures of me with her phone. I caught her at the kitchen table, with her phone aimed right at me as I entered. I didn’t say anything and she put her phone down rather quickly. She did it again while I was eating breakfast. I just smiled at her and I swear I saw her blush. I think, when I get a chance I’m going to look through her phone when she’s not around. She’s been hovering around me rather close the past few days. When every I come out of the bathroom, she’s there in the hall. She made a point of coming into my room every night since my fake sleeping stunt to see me before I go to sleep. She touches my face. She puts her hand on my chest. And she kisses my forehead. She doesn’t realize what it does to me and when she closes the door behind her I have to take care of myself quickly. I still have mixed feelings about what’s happening but I’m starting not to care. 

-IHW


	7. Diary Entry 007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing diary entries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please understand this is a purely fictional series of diary entries. They are not real. They in no way reflect the relationship Isaac and his mother have, which I am sure is completely normal and healthy.

Diary entry 007 03/18/2015 8:58AM

Today after breakfast my mother had to leave in a hurry and she forgot her phone. I knew she’d be back for it once she realized so I quickly went through it while I had the chance. I don’t know what I was expecting but the amount of images she has of me were a little startling. I discovered she’d been coming into my room while I actually was sleeping. There are images of me in various sleeping positions, with and without blankets covering me. I’m a little shocked. But there’s this little part of me that’s happy and I can feel heat pooling in my stomach each time I think about it. Not 5 minutes after I put her phone down, she came running back inside to get it. She looked at me and before she left she came over and gave me a tight hug. Pinching my cheek she told me to be good and that she’d be back soon. I’m 15! I’ll be 16 next month. Be good. What does she think I’ll be doing? I whined at her not to treat me like a child. She just ruffled my hair and left. I think she’s clueless. Or perhaps not. 

-IHW


	8. Diary Entry 008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing diary entries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please understand this is a purely fictional series of diary entries. They are not real. They in no way reflect the relationship Isaac and his mother have, which I am sure is completely normal and healthy.

Diary entry 008 03/19/2015 4:26PM

OK so a new weird thing happened. I don’t know if it has anything to really do with me or not but when I got home from school my mother was in the living room surrounded by 4 of her friends. This in itself isn't unusual. However they were crowded around her looking at something in her hand. When I came in they all stopped and turned around to look at me. There was an awkward silence for about 30 seconds, then one of them shyly waved at me before turning back around quickly. I couldn't see what they were looking at but I have a suspicion that it was my mom’s phone.   
Omg. No way she is showing them my pictures. That can’t be what she’s doing. Why would she do that? I wonder if I should just ask her…no. No, absolutely not. I can’t do that. Not yet…

-IHW


	9. Diary Entry 009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have escalated since the long pause from the last entry to this one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please understand this is a purely fictional series of diary entries. They are not real. They in no way reflect the relationship Isaac and his mother have, which I am sure is completely normal and healthy.

Diary entry 009 04/04/15 1:18PM

Ok so a lot has happened since my last entry here. I don’t even know where to start. It’s a blur. Things have progressed so far beyond what I ever imagined would happen. I am not going to go into a lengthy description of everything that’s transpired since my last entry but the most significant thing that has happened was what I would describe as an awkward and hurried encounter between my mother and I. It’s still a blur but I will write it down. Obviously we’ve exchanged comments here and there, jokingly, regarding the fact she found her panties in my room. I played it off, trying to be cool about it but she kept smirking at me. When we’d pass each other in the house no matter where we were she would touch me, her hands lingering for long moments. I would just stand there and let it happen, before finally making myself move forward again. She’d laugh and go on with whatever she was doing…I swear I don’t know how anyone else in this house doesn’t see what’s happening. I don’t really care either way at this point. 

Yesterday, we happened to be home alone. I was in my room when she came in, without knocking. She never does that. I wasn’t “preoccupied” at the moment I was just sitting at my desk doing homework. I looked up at her when she came in, my mouth opening to say something when she shook her head at me. I closed my mouth and turned back to my work. She came up behind me and bent down to look at what I was doing, placing a hand on my shoulder. I could smell her perfume, sweet and earthy. That scent will forever be embedded in my memories. She whispered in my ear, asking me how things were going. I couldn’t move, her breathe on my neck was paralyzing. I opened my mouth to answer her when I felt her lips on my ear and her hand on my back. Nothing came out but a small gasp. Her lips moved from my ear to my neck and yes I shifted to accommodate her, tilting my neck to the side and closing my eyes. Both her arms encircled me from behind and she started undoing the buttons on my shirt. I could still feel her breath on the back of my neck and it was causing my own breathing to become erratic. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair because it had the obvious effects on me. She laughed softly in my ear as her hands slid over my chest, pausing to pinch me. I moaned lightly and grabbed her hands, stopping her. I stood up quickly, knocking over my chair. I turned around and looked at her. She was flushed and her chest was rising and falling with each breathe she took. I just stood there for a second before coming to her, slowly. I looked at her in the eyes and she nodded. I reached out, slowly, and lightly cupped one of her breasts in my hand. I don’t know what I was expecting, but the feeling of her breast, heavy in my hand, did something to me. 

When I heard her sigh, I looked back up at her and smiled. Emboldened I grabbed her other breast, running my thumbs over her nipples, which were straining at the fabric of her thin shirt. Suddenly her hands were on my chest, pushing me back against my bedroom door, and she was on her knees in front of me. Her hands were undoing my pants. Belt on the floor. Zipper down. She slid my pants past my ass and around my thighs and I was just standing there. I couldn’t move. I just let it happen. Her hands brushed the front of my crotch and I moaned low in my throat. She jerked down my boxers and I was exposed. To my mother. I glanced down, almost afraid of what I would see. My mother was looking back up at me and in that moment I knew I would never love her more than I did just then and that there was no turning back after this. I nodded at her and she grabbed me tightly with one hand. I closed my eyes and when she took me in her mouth I cried out sharply. It was over in less than a minute. It felt like forever. 

When I came I grabbed her head in my hands and called out her name. Not, mom, or mother. But Her name. I felt her stiffen as I did that but relax not one second later, as she continued her ministrations. When she was done and stood up to face me, I could barely look her in the eyes. She cupped my face in her hands and called me her baby. She leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips and I could taste myself on them. I couldn’t speak, only stand there like an idiot. She moved past me and opened the door, looking back she smiled, but didn’t say anything. She closed the door and I went to my bed and just sat there for a really long time. After a while I composed myself, changed my clothes and finished my homework. When I went down for dinner, it was like nothing ever happened between us. Before bed however, she stopped in my room to say good night. I was already in bed, reading. When she came in i sat up. She sat next to me and looked me in the eye. The only thing she said to me was that this was between her and I and it was special and that I shouldn’t say anything about it. I just looked at her. Before I could reply she kissed me again and left. My head is spinning. I can’t write anymore right now… I just wonder if we’ll get to do that again. I want her to talk to me about it…

-IHW


End file.
